Every rose petal must fall
by Lockerz
Summary: Emily Fields returns to Rosewood a year after all the events involving the unveiling of Alison's killer and the A team occured at their High School Graduation. Now she's back she must realise if there's actually anything left for her in Rosewood, or is it time to move on?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly in Rosewood that morning, working its way desperately through the November clouds drifting in the sky. A cat padded along the pavement, its paws lifting as if it owned the concrete. A rottweiler across the street raised its head and growled at the feline, its hackles drawing past its strong teeth but the little cat paid it no attention and continued to strut. Tree and shrubs fluttered in the gentle breeze and an old man dressed in a bathrobe hobbled out onto his porch to collect his daily edition of the _Rosewood Observer. _On the other side of the road Pam Fields turned her car into her driveway and cut the engine. The sleepy town had not seemed to have woken yet but one woman felt more awake than she had in a while. Emily Fields smiled gently as she turned her head and gazed at her mother across the seat.

"Welcome back, sweetheart," She muttered before leaning across and encasing the brunette in her arms. Emily returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her mother and placing her face in the crook of her neck. On the way into town Emily had taken in every building like she'd not seen it in years and in truth it had been eleven months since she'd laid her eyes on what many considered the perfect town but in reality it hadn't been, not for the past few years of Emily's life anyway. She'd lost a girl who'd she'd considered her friend what seemed years ago now and she wondered if, finally, the memory of Alison DiLaurentis had ceased. Something deep in her being doubted it would ever leave Rosewood. It was a subject too bitter to forget ever since her murderer had been discovered the previous year and the whole of the town had stood with their fists in their mouths, unwilling to believe that the secrets that had eaten Ali inside had eventually led to her demise.

The A team itself had been found out and Mona as well as Jenna had both been sent into care. However the whole thing had just been a pure escalation out of control. Toby had his name cleared from the offenders after the truth behind his reason for joining the A team became clear but Emily had seen in her eyes that Spencer had not looked at him the same after that. Aria's relationship with Ezra had also encountered friction when it was resolved Ezra's part in some of the events had become more than heavy but he'd done so out of sheer need for stability, much like the other Liars had followed through with A's demands: for their own good. Emily had not been innocent in some of the dealings she'd done and neither had anyone. It seemed in a small town like Rosewood one could not keep any secrets and the four girls had learnt that the hardest of ways. Her mother had tried to catch her up with all the details she could on the drive back from the airport and Emily had learnt of Officer Wilden's dismissal from the force, Jason DiLaurentis' substance abuse return and many other people who had come and gone from the sleepy town.

"And how about my friends?" Emily asked softly as she rose from the car and lay a sweater covered arm on the roof. Pam observed her for a few moments before shutting the  
driver door and locking the vehicle.

"I couldn't tell you, Emily. After you chose to leave I figured it was best if things were kept to a minimum like they were after Ali disappeared," There was a shake in Pam's voice and Emily didn't even consider correcting her mother on the fact dead and murdered had never meant disappeared. The young woman couldn't find a way to disagree and after hauling her bag up onto her shoulder she made for the porch, Pam on her tail. She'd not set foot in the house for over a year and for a few moments she felt the rush of familiarity it could give but in the window she caught a reflection of the house where too much had happened. The home that had once been Ali's, then Maya's and now held nothing to Emily but memories.

The sound of a door clicking alerted Emily to the fact her mother was stepping inside and she didn't waste any more time in stepping after her. The house smelt different to how she remembered it and the only thought that came to mind was of her mother moving around in here alone, occupying herself day after day. As sad as she was to think about that, Emily had needed the year away from everything to adjust her mind. After the whole thing about Alison's murder and the A team had come out at their High School graduation, Emily had fled just weeks after and now she was back from her travels to well, it seemed absolutely nowhere. She'd just wanted distance. She'd not wanted to leave her friends or break Paige's heart but it had happened. She'd not lost contact but it had been distant. Paige was off at school and had moved on much to Emily's happiness.

She'd loved the brunette with all her being at one time but after everything that had happened, Paige had been too attached to all that happened to A. Sliding her hands into the pockets of her hoodie she walked toward the staircase and without further words ascended it, making her way as if in a dream toward her bedroom. Her last memory of Rosewood before that moment had been of herself sat alone in her window box. A figure had appeared on her path and she'd jumped, thinking thoughts of blackmail and evil. However there had been the flash of blonde hair that had told her of a very different kind of visitor. Hanna hadn't even knocked as she'd entered the house and moments later the brunette had been walking toward her bedroom door at just the same time the blonde opened it.

For what seemed like hours they had just hugged, Hanna sobbing quietly into Emily's shoulder about how Caleb would not come back to her. A's damage on both of their partners had been too much. Paige's mind had been broken and Caleb's emotions had been severed from Hanna completely. It was an irreversible change. That night Hanna had not gone home. The pair had laid side by side in silence until long past midnight saying nothing. The weight of years of taunting seemed to seep away and they were no longer 'hefty Hanna' turned skinny or pushover Emily turned into a completely different person. Hanna had been the last person Emily had seen before she'd left Rosewood apart from her mother and she'd missed the girl dearly, she'd missed all of her friends but the time away to explore her opportunities had been more important. Leaning down she ran her fingers over the soft quilt of the bed and let her eyes stray over the pictures assorted about the room.

"Emily? Could you unpack your bag so I can wash the stuff that needs cleaning," Her mother called up the stairs and Emily nearly laughed at how domestic it all sounded.

Rosewood had done many good and bad things to Emily but now she was back she'd just have to find if it had anything left to offer.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. This fic is a T for now but will most likely become an M as it progresses.**_

_**Review if you so like.**_

_**I'm such a die hard Hemily shipped so if anyone fancies a roleplay? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was unsure whether she wanted to go to sleep or not. She'd spent the night on the plane back from Boston and although she didn't feel under the weather at that moment she reckoned that by lunchtime the fatigue could be setting in. In the past two hours Emily had stuffed her face with toast much to her mother's worry about crumbs and butter in her bedroom and then proceeded to put all of her clothes back in her wardrobe. It wasn't until moments like those that she realised how much she actually owned. Being out in the rest of the country like she had in the past few months had opened her eyes to much more than the closed off town of Rosewood.

There was more out there than tight, bitchy girls and hunters named after the first letter of the alphabet. Rubbing her hands together she made her way down the staircase and observed her mother' back, momentarily doubled over the dishwasher.

"Mum," Emily voiced softly, her hands travelling down into the back pockets of her jeans. "Do you want a hand with anything?"

"No, it's fine," Pam responded, straightening up to observe her daughter with a gentle smile. "It's so nice to have someone in the house again," She added quickly. Emily nodded and moved closer to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's kind of good to be back as well," The brunette admitted and in some ways she meant it. In others she was lying. Her heart ached to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna but then she didn't truly know the extent to which the aftermath of A had gripped them. Perhaps they weren't even friends with each other anymore, who knew? The world had a funny way of turning and if you didn't spin with it you got left behind.

"Emily, what I said about not having spoken to anyone since you left..." Pam paused and leant out to stroke her daughter's cheek. "It wasn't entirely true. Two months ago I ran into Ella Montgomery. She said Aria had been asking about you so I told her you'd gone travelling," She said gently. Emily nodded and let out a quiet sigh. If she stayed around the house all day she'd probably end up rattling around like her mother and inactivity had never sat particularly well on Emily's part.

"Perhaps I should look for a job," She suggested quietly, moving to the fruit bowl atop the worktop to pluck out an orange. Pam nodded and placed a few more glasses in the dishwasher.

"I think that would be a good idea," She confirmed thoughtfully before eyeing her daughter once more. "Why don't you take your car for a drive round town and see if anywhere's got help wanted signs up? Places will have lost kids to college this year, you may as well go for a look," Pam furthered with a reassuring smile. Emily nodded and broke out in a happy expression of her own. Spending a few minutes looking herself over she decided that in the year she had changed. She looked older and when she pushed her hair back far enough the white scar was visible under her hairline from A's last hit at her. It had nearly been a fatal hit of course but all of the little Liars had nearly run out their own time as well. After she was happy with the way she looked she headed for the door and was just about to open it when her mother's voice made her turn.

"People know what happened Emily, everyone can't believe what you four went through," Pam said, her voice confident. "If you could just have told people, Em, they would have understood," Emily sighed and nodded, smiling tenderly. She couldn't bring to think about the fact that telling people about A would only have got them killed or severely hurt. By now the town looked less sleepy and a couple of middle aged women chatted casually on the pavement across the street. Emily considered waiting to see if they would notice her but she thought better of it and headed for her car.

It had been a tough decision not to take the vehicle with her but she felt the cost of petrol would have been too much and the idea of being unsure where she'd end up next was oddly alluring. She took a few moments to run her hands over the steering wheel of the car before checking the mirror and reversing out onto the road. She decided her best intention would be to just roll onto the main street and check out who was around and what. She may even park up and go to get a coffee from The Brew. She'd liked her job there but she'd been forced to move on. Maybe there was an open spot going for her and she could go back. With those thoughts in mind she put the car into drive and started off down the road, far too distracted with the large white houses and overwhelming hedge rows.

In no time at all her car was trawling down the town's main commercial centre and after spotting a space on the side of the road she pulled into it. Without a further plan of action she just opened the door and stepped out onto the curb, the weak November sun hitting her face. A group of young children and their mother wandered past, one of them holding a cupcake while the other kids licked the remains of their own off the wrapper. It seemed she had only taken a few steps when she came to a halt, stilled as her gaze fell on a recognised figure. Mike Montgomery was sat on the opposite kerb, a bottle of coke held in his hand and another boy Emily didn't recognise sat at his side. Seeming to feel his gaze the unknown boy looked up and instantly planted his elbow into Mike's ribs. As if in slow motion the boys hand rose in a silent wave and for a few moments Emily hesitated before raising her own hand in return. Even Mike had changed drastically in the time Emily had been gone.

"You're back!" He called, as if he too had noticed Emily's absence. She doubted but as ever, news got around Rosewood like wildfire. The brunette nodded shortly. For a moment she wondered if Mike was alone or whether he'd come out with Ella and Aria but then Emily reminded herself the boy would be about eighteen now and would hold no need for motherly or sisterly companionship. "How are you?" He asked, scrambling to his feet. His friend followed and before Emily even realised it the boys were crossing the road toward her. Well, she said boys; they were both some deal taller than her. To say Aria was a little short, Mike had gone the other way.

"I'm fine, thank you," Emily returned with a polite nod. "And yourself?"

"Good," Mike replied, scratching his arm. "Ella's in the store right now, she's driving up to a game after," The boy put in. Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't drive yet?"

"I did and passed too but well, I got my license taken away," He pinkened a little bit but soon recovered. Emily smiled kindly. The conversation was cut short by a shout of Mike's name across the street and the trio observed as the middle aged woman exited the shop, a bag in her left arm.

"Are you ready to-" She began but soon cut short when her eyes fell on her son's companion. "Well Emily, isn't this a surprise!" Ella exclaimed cheerily. Her car was parked right by the curb so she took the moment to deposit the bag inside. Mike and his friend both paid Emily one last look before jogging back across the street and bundling into the car.

"Miss Montgomery, how are you?" Emily asked cheerily. The woman laughed. It must have been odd to be addressed so well when her own children termed her by her first name.

"I'm well, thank you," She replied, resting her hand on the bonnet of the car. She seemed to be thinking. "Do the girls know your back?" The question sounded a lot more awkward than Emily expect it to.

"No, not yet. I only arrived back this morning," Emily waved her hand a little before sliding it into her pocket.

"That's enough time to send a text," Ella responded playfully, put a hand on her hip. "I know they'd like to see you back," Her voice dropped a little after that and her smile tilted down a little. "You'll have to judge for yourself how much things have changed," And with that the woman slid down into the passenger seat and started the engine, giving Emily a cheerful wave as she pulled away. When she turned the corner Emily sighed and brushed her hair back off her face.

She'd once told her mum that not everyone dreamed of making it in Rosewood and that some people dreamed of making it out. Of course the last bit had been under her breath. She'd never admit it to her mum but she had a feeling Pam knew. And now the reasons she'd been able to make it through all those months of A seemed closer to her again but Emily wondered if after all that time and the secrets there had been a price after all.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she brushed the screen with her thumb. She hadn't had a text from A in just over a year. Selecting the option to create a new message she scrolled down to Aria's name and selected it before composing something small and sweet. A nice greeting to tell her she was back and then, wearing a smile on her face, she sent it. She got a reply in mere moments.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, guys. Love the interest this has got already.**

**In answer to some things raised, I shall be involving all four girls and yes, I shall avoid epic smuttiness to a point. **


End file.
